ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Secret Weapon
category:Missions de:San d'Oria-Mission 7-2 |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Trading four stacks of crystals or repeating San d'Oria Mission 1-2 eight times will give the necessary rank points for this mission. *When you have enough rank points, instead of offering you the list of missions, the gate guard will tell you to go to the garden in Chateau d'Oraguille. *Go to F-8 in Chateau d'Oraguille to trigger a cutscene. *Return to the gate guard after the cutscene to receive the actual mission. *Head to Ghelsba Outpost > Yughott Grotto > Horlais Peak. Only people who are currently on or who have already completed this mission will be allowed to enter the battlefield. * Only 6 party members are permitted to enter. *This BCNM is level capped at level 75. :*There is no Experience Points loss upon dying inside this BCNM. :*It is recommended that you have a BLM with Sleepga II, or a Bard, or a BLU. :*RDM/BLM and BRD/WHM are excellent in this fight with a Ninja tank, can cover sleeping and healing easily. :*This fight can be duoed by a RDM/NIN and BST/NIN or NIN/WAR or PUP/WAR or /NIN. :*This fight can be duoed by a PLD/DNC and a BLM/WHM. :*This fight can be duoed by a PLD/RDM and a WHM/SMN with difficulty and skill. :*PLD/NIN and NIN/DNC can also duo this fight with a little struggle. :*Duoable with two PLD/RDMs; 1 PLD taking the 3 Clan Reaper Mobs (keeping Jagidbod of Clan Reaper at a distance for only ranged attacks), the other PLD taking Clan Wolf. Kill the Warmachines first since they have under 2,000HP, then Darokbok of Clan Reaper and Derakbak of Clan Wolf solo leaving Jagidbod of Clan Reaper last for both to attack incase either PLD falters from Eagle Eye Shot. :*Very easy 75RDM/BLU solo, the only real danger is running out of time (Took me 3 attempts to complete it within the time limit). :*Soloable by 75BLM with some difficulty. :*Soloable by 75RDM/NIN with a bit of difficulty and skill. :*Soloable by 75SMN/WHM with a lot of difficulty and skill. :*Easily duoed by skilled 75PLD/RDM and 75SAM/DNC; PLD/RDM runs in first aggroing all mobs, SAM/DNC picks off the Warmachines one at a time, then proceed to duo the same target, we took down Jagidbod of Clan Reaper > Darokbok of Clan Reaper > Derakbak of Clan Wolf. *Upon entering the battlefield, you will find 2 Warmachines and 3 Orcs: :*Darokbok of Clan Reaper (PLD) :*Derakbak of Clan Wolf (DRG) :*Jagidbod of Clan Reaper (RNG) :*Wolf Clan Warmachine :*Reaper Clan Warmachine *The Orcs are susceptible to both Sleep and Lullaby. The Warmachines can be slept using ES+ Sleepga II. They can also be slept by a well-geared RDM/BLM, BRD, or a WHM/BLM. Darokbok of Clan Reaper seems to be somewhat more resistant to Sleep than the others. *The mobs are all level 68. The Warmachines have ~1800 HP, the Orcs ~4000, the Wyvern ~1000. *The BLM should run in and Elemental Seal + Sleepga II the orcs. The order of the BCNM should be Warmachine, Warmachine, PLD, DRG, wyvern, RNG. (Confirmed you do not have to kill the wyvern to win) *Orcs and Warmachines exhibit super-linking and cannot be pulled separately, getting hate on one will link all of them regardless of where they are within the arena. *Once the BCNM is cleared, you obtain the key item Crystal Dowser. Report back to a gate guard to finish the mission. ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders:Reports from Ghelsba indicate that the Orcs in Yughott Grotto are up to something. Investigate, but speak of this to no one.